Kacy Kerlix (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Kacy Kerlix is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Leon Wu. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Kacy has purple eyes and long, red hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Kacy's main weapon is Chained Kozuka. Two short swords, each with a short blade and long hilt, connected with thread. It was originally conceived by a street performer as a prop for use in acrobatics. It definitely lacks the sturdiness of a real weapon. Soul Calibur IV In Soul Calibur IV, Kacy's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur III. Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Kacy's main weapon is Chained Sickles. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Kacy's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur V Fighting Style Kacy always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Kacy throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Kacy punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 Name: Kacy Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Type X) (36,20) Chin: Tattoo (25,20) Lower Torso: Formal Shirt (01,14) Mid Torso: Pirate's Shirt (01,14) Arms: Bangles (25,20 and 01,14) Neck: Brooch Choker (25,20 and 25,20) Waist: Leather Belt (25,20) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (22,20) Upper Legs: Dancer's Skirt (01,14) Socks: Tabi (25,20) Feet: Protective Boots (01,14 and 01,14) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 36,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,14 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 3 Name: Kacy Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Type X) (36,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (01,27) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Leather Shoes (02,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 36,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,14 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Relationships *Close friend and travel companion of Megan. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Kacy's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, and Hwang. *Spica Andromeda from the fiction Chronicles era resembles Kacy Kerlix from Soul Calibur. However, Spica does not wield a nunchaku, but she wields other weapons. *Spica's Daugther of the Night costume is similar to Kacy's 3P costume, except she has a tattoo on her face. Also, she wears a choker, a red ribbon belt on her waist, and red long boots instead of knee socks and red shoes. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V *''Let's get this fight started!'' *''Trust me, you won't be disappointed.'' Gallery Soul Calibur III 100 1792.JPG|Kacy's 1P costume 100 1793.JPG|Kacy's 1P costume CAS Formula (Part 1) 100 1794.JPG|Kacy's 1P Costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 1795.JPG|Kacy's 1P Costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 1796.JPG|Kacy's 1P Costume CAS formula (Part 4) 100 2230.JPG|Kacy's 3P costume 100 2231.JPG|Kacy's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 2232.JPG|Kacy's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 2233.JPG|Kacy's 3P Costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 2234.JPG|Kacy's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 4)